


Socializing

by kitravenclaw



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Melendaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitravenclaw/pseuds/kitravenclaw
Summary: Set after the new episode 3x15 "Unsaid"How I imagine their night went after Neil returned to the bar!
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Socializing

He sat in his car and sighed deeply. His hands rested on the steering wheel while his head leaned back against the headrest. He knew he definitely should start the car and go home, but something in him was stopping him from doing that. He knew he’d just hurt Claire’s feelings. She didn’t deserve that. He was just trying to be cautious, protect her, but truth be told, his methods weren’t the best. He always ended up hurting someone, driving them away. 

Claire swirled the drink in her hand. She wasn’t quite sure what she was feeling. Disappointed for sure, but also sad, hurt and a little bit pissed. Not just at Neil, also at the world. At the fact that co-workers of the opposite gender can’t have a normal friendship without people assuming one is exploiting the other. 

Neil slammed the car door and headed back inside to where Claire still sat. He sat back down beside her and ordered them two menus. Claire shot him a surprised look, but smiled, a smile he returned, relieved she didn’t yell at him. 

“So, what made you change your mind?” Claire asked, hoping to get some honest answers.

“I’ll admit I could’ve handled the favouritism complaint better.” He started as the waiter took their order and refilled their glasses. 

Claire smiled softly “Yeah, probably. But I don’t blame you.” she replied. 

“So you’re not angry with me?” 

“Oh well, a little. You were kind of an ass today” she said jokingly and laughed.

He raised his eyebrows “Well, I guess I deserved that.” he chuckled.

They moved to a table down in the corner of the restaurant as their food was ready. It was quieter and it was easier to have a conversation. 

“I value our friendship Claire.” He started and looked at her. “It was unfair of me to end our running sessions. I know it’s like therapy for you, because it is for me too. I never meant to abandon you like that. I’m sorry.” He explained, truly ashamed of how he had made her feel. 

Claire listened as he spoke. “No, don’t apologize. I understand why you did it. It did hurt a lot, but I understand.”

Neil scoffed and smiled “There is really no one other that you that would be this understanding in a situation like this. I was expecting at least some yelling” He chuckled. 

They had finished their meals several minutes ago, but they were still sitting across each other, talking. Their friendship was therapeutic for both of them and they could literally talk for hours, and about anything. They truly got along in a very genuine, platonic way. But they were both aware that that was not the case in other people’s eyes. It made them both angry, but there really wasn’t anything they could do about it. They had to be careful though, if they wanted to keep their friendship, because they both knew it came with a risk. It sucked and it wasn’t fair but it was something they both were prepared to do, because either of them wanted to lose what they had. They needed each other. 

After a delicious meal and a long conversation, they finally headed outside. Neil offered her a ride home and at first she insisted on walking, but they were headed in the same direction anyway, so she got in. 

After a short car ride he pulled up outside her apartment. Claire turned to face him before she got out. 

“Thank you Neil, for changing your mind.” She smiled gratefully. 

He smiled. “No problem.” He said and watched her as she got out of the car.

“Oh and Claire?” he called out after her.

“Yeah?”

“See you at the running track tomorrow?” He said hopefully. 

Claire smiled widely. “Definitely!”

And with that he drove home to his apartment. Both of them happy with keeping their friendship, but both also worried of what people might think and mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this, and let me know if you have more ideas!


End file.
